Lance Doll
The Lance Doll is a foe and a summon in . They typically appear in haunted areas like the Mystic Woods, Redpine Town and The Rapture. It is a member of the Dolls enemy group. Appearance The Lance Doll'' appears to be a voodoo doll made to look like Lance. It has brown hair on its head, stitched red button eyes, and has red paint on its feet resembling bloodstains. There is an open stitch on its chest, which has stuffing coming out of it, and it wears a small version of the Officer's Hat. When' ''Mature '''is selected, it wears a Red Armband in the style of the Nazi Flag. Overview To deal with the damage reflection, one can either Syphon it, or use the and statuses to survive the reflected damage. The Lance Doll mimics Lance's many bomb skills, with all variants of the Air Strike family under its belt. As such, the Lance Doll is capable of dealing suprisingly high damage, and can Stagger players with ease. It also has access Medipack, letting the Lance Doll heal foes. This, combined with the Sympathy ability, makes it potentially quite dangerous; fortunately, the Lance Doll can be almost completely shut down by Syphoning it, rendering it only capable of using a weak attack. The Lance Doll absorbs , but is weak to and especially . However, it may be safer to kill a low-health Lance Doll with a neutral attack so as to prevent accidentally killing Lance. It has no status resistances or weaknesses. Statistics Attacks and Abilities |Attack4 = Big Bomb |Power4 = 80 |Target4 = Single |Type4 = Magical |Element4 = Bomb |Element%4 = 100% |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusStrength4 = 2x |StatusIcon4 = |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Acc4 = 100% |Attack5 = Air Strike |Power5 = 30 |Target5 = Single |Type5 = Magical |Element5 = Bomb |Element%5 = 100% |StatusChance5 = 40% |StatusStrength5 = 1x |StatusIcon5 = |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Acc5 = 100% |Attack6 = M.O.A.B |Power6 = 60 |Target6 = All |Type6 = Magical |Element6 = Bomb |Element%6 = 100% |StatusChance6 = 80% |StatusStrength6 = 2x |StatusIcon6 = |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Acc6 = 100% |Notes6 = Requires and expends Charge. |Attack7 = Sympathy |Target7 = Lance |Acc7 = 99999% |Crit7 = 0% |RdF7 = 0% |Notes7 = Calculates Max HP % lost (or gained) from an attack, and then deals that same maxHP % * mod as damage (or healing) to the player. Mod = 0.2x in Zero, 0.4x in Easy, 0.7x in Normal, 1x in Hard/Endless and 1.5x in Epic. Cannot be used if Syphoned. Damage is doubled if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled. }} Battle logic '''Action' * If Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players are Lovable → Nothing; * If Charged → M.O.A.B.; * If catch score >55 and all players are Lovable → Medipack (1/2), Charge (1/2); * If Syphoned or Berserked → Head Bash; * <79% HP → Medipack (1/4), Charge (1/4), Big Bomb (1/4), Air Strike (1/4); * Otherwise → Big Bomb (1/2), Air Strike (1/2). * Medipack will always target the most damaged foe. Before the v2 update, the Lance Doll didn't have a behaviour when Syphoned or Berserked, catch score >55, and all players were Lovable. Additionally, on Hard or Epic difficulties, if the Doll is Syphoned at the start of their turn, they'll automatically inflict 1x Berserk on themselves (this doesn't take up their action). Summon The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. When used, Lance Doll casts an empowered version of Air Strike to deal magical Bomb-elemental damage to all foes. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes